


Bite

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Comeplay, Demons, Dirty Talk, Eye Trauma, Guns, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, Stabbing, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Anti has pissed off Dark for the last time, and this time he’ll make him pay.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the nastiest thing I’ve ever written and if you have a weak stomach, then please for the love of god click away. A few anons encouraged me to write this so uh yeah. I guess enjoy?
> 
> Triggers (dear god a lot): major character death (kinda), pseudo necrophilia, eye trauma, wound fucking, stabbing, general blood and gore, cannibalism, guns, knives, flaying/skinning, skull fucking.

Dark was done with Anti’s bullshit and he was going to make him pay.

There’d been numerous incidents before, Anti attacking the other egos or even trying to challenge Dark. But he could forgive those for the most part, since he didn’t care about anyone but himself. He even let Anti steal some of kills out of pity, and help him torture his puppets. Anti was quite good at that, but he was prone to excessive violence and Dark was more of a manipulator.

But this time, he’d gone too far.

It’d been a regular killing spree, both of them reluctantly together. This time though, Dark had decided to bring Wilford to cheer him up. It was no secret that Wilford was the only person he truly cared about, and if anyone tried to fuck with him, Dark would ensure that they’d suffer a horrible death. Everything was going as planned, a few kills already under their belts. But then Wilford had gotten a little too upset with Anti, lashing out at him for being stubborn and stupid. That spurred Anti on, taunting Wilford about his past and how he was nothing more than a delusional old lunatic. That made Wilford snap, drawing his gun and putting it to Anti’s head, threatening to kill him right there. But Anti just kept going, taunting him about how he wouldn’t really do it. Dark had gone into panic mode at that point, trying to talk him down. Eventually it worked, but not before Anti had wrestled the gun from Wilford, aiming and shooting him in the shoulder.

That’s when Dark had completely lost it.

Before he could give Anti his full wrath, he just laughed and dropped the gun, mocking them both and disappearing.

That had been the last straw, and now Dark was going to get his revenge.

He’d been debating on how to torture Anti, since he pretty much loved any kind of torture whatsoever. But then he came up with a plan. It definitely involved unsavory things that Dark had never dreamed of ever doing, but maybe it would finally put the brat in his place. They were due for a meeting tomorrow and Dark knew he had to get his equipment ready. Some of it involved using tools he had no experience with, but at least he had Henrik to help him. Maybe he could even get some ideas from it. That night, Dark worked tirelessly in the basement, setting everything up for the main event. When his work was finished, Dark smirked to himself and thought of his foolproof plan.

As expected, Anti showed up the next day, cocky as ever.

“So what’s with basement meeting? Planning on finally killing me?” Anti laughed, and it made Dark want to just rip his tongue out right there. But there’d be time for the torture soon. First he’d have to catch him off guard, allure him into a sense of safety. Unfortunately, Dark knew that was easier said than done.

“We’re here because of the Wilford incident. Surely you haven’t forgotten,” Dark grit his teeth, the memory coming back to him.

“That stupid thing? If you ask me, he deserved it. He’s stupid and you know it. I don’t know why you like him so much,” Anti smirked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Dark’s patience was already being tested and he had to keep it under control if this plan was going to work.

“You’ll have to be punished for it I’m afraid. But don’t worry, it won’t be too bad,” Dark lies through his teeth, gesturing for Anti to come closer. There was that damn smirk again, his laugh getting on Dark’s nerves. But he obeyed as planned, striding over to Dark with confidence. What he didn’t expect though was Anti’s lips on his. It was a bruising kiss, Anti knocking Dark back against the nearest wall. He returned the kiss as best as he could, a grin hidden in the kiss. This was definitely one way to get the plan started. All he had to do was just play along for a while and pounce when the time was right.

“So when’s the punishment? Or are you just gonna fuck me as usual?” Anti broke the kiss, panting as one hand snaked down to the button of Dark’s pants.

“Sooner than you think,” Dark grinned, easily overpowering Anti and shoving him into a nearby chair, making quick work of the restraints.

“Kinkier than usual, hmm? I can definitely get off to this,” Anti was still cocky, that grin still plastered on his face as he struggled against the chains around him. 

“That’s not the point,” Dark spat, going over to the table and gathering the items he needed. “This is to show you that you shouldn’t be such a fucking insolent brat all of the time.”

Before Anti could make a remark, Dark brandished his best knife, slowly trailing it down Anti’s chest, making quick work of his shirt.

“You know knives make me horny you stupid fuck. Like this’ll make me scared.”

Dark’s anger flared again, this time making a long gash across Anti’s chest, the blood flowing freely. It was deep, but not deep enough for Dark’s liking. Anti hissed, his hips bucking up wildly as he shook, panting as Dark made several more cuts down his stomach. But he wasn’t about to stop there. He raised the knife, stabbing Anti directly in he shoulder. Anti howled at that, struggling against his restraints. Dark quickly glanced down and saw that Anti was already hard. Not like it was even surprising at this point.

But what wa surprising was when Anti broke free of the chains, easily shattering them. He lunged at Dark, his eyes wild and black. But Dark was one step ahead of him, shoving him back onto the nearby bed. He held Anti down, the other demon moaning at the pressure.

“Stab me more, please! You can even cut off my hand and I wouldn’t care!” Anti was overcome with lust now, clearly enjoying this far too much. 

“I make the decisions around here, you little brat,” Dark growled, securing Anti’s wrists with his dark tendrils. At least he knew Anti couldn’t break free now. Not like it stopped him from trying. Dark gripped the bloody knife, digging it as deep as he could into Anti’s arm, the blade actually hitting the mattress. Dark couldn’t help but moan at the look of pure pain and bliss on Anti’s fave, howling in pain as Dark grit his teeth and sliced down his arm, ripping it wide open. The stench of blood was overwhelming now, and the sight of Anti’s muscles being exposed made Dark’s cock throb. 

“More, fuck!” Anti was screaming now, hips bucking up into nothing, angling his head to the side to try and lap up his own blood. Then Dark had an idea.

“Looks like you’ve made a mess. Clean it up,” Dark’s voice was shaking with arousal and anticipation as Anti surged forward to swipe his tongue along the blade, moaning at the taste of his blood. Then he took the whole knife in his mouth, sucking on it to get every last drop. The sight of that alone almost made Dark come, the way Anti was clearly getting off on this. When it was clean, Anti released the knife and groaned when Dark dug his fingers into the deep gash across his chest. He decided to take things one step further by lowering his face to Anti’s neck, experimentally licking at his neck wound. He immediately felt Anti’s hips buck up into him, the breathy moan wrenched from his throat.

“Figured you’d like that,” Dark chuckled breathily, ripping it open with his teeth and drinking in the blood that flowed fresh from the wound. He decided to tongue at it, managing to make it deep enough to dig his fingers into Anti’s actual throat. 

“Fuck-,” Anti’s breathing was cut off briefly as Dark started fingering the wound, the act made easier by the copious amounts of blood pouring out. Dark thrust his fingers into Anti’s throat, groaning at the blissed out look on his face. It wasn’t long before Dark withdrew his fingers, panting as he tried to undo his pants. 

“Open up for me, brat,” Dark groaned, freeing his cock as he scooted further up Anti’s body. Anti opened his mouth wide, trying to get close.

“That’s not what I meant,” Dark smirked darkly, bringing the head of his cock to the slit in Anti’s throat. Before Anti could do anything, Dark pushed inside , immediately cutting off Anti’s breath and choking him. He heard Anti gurgling around his cock, his eyes hooded with lust as he tried his hardest to break free. His hips were thrusting up wildly now, gasps cut off by Dark’s cock in his throat. There was resistance at first, but then it slid smoothly inside, lubricated by the blood. It felt like nothing Dark had ever experienced before, a sense of pure euphoria overcoming him. It felt like he was drunk on lust, thrusting shallowly into Anti’s neck as the demon thrashed and moaned beneath him. It wasn’t long before Dark could feel his orgasm starting, thrusting faster as he finally let go, coming with a long growl into Anti’s tight, warm throat. His come mixed with Anti’s blood as he pulled out, exhausted already. He bent down and swiped a thumb through the mixture, bringing it to Anti’s mouth. Anti greedily lapped it up, moaning at the taste of his blood and Dark’s come.

“Got any other fucked up shit up your sleeve? Believe me, I can take it,” Anti begged, breathless from being fucked. 

“So much more,” Dark smirked, tossing away the knife and manifesting a scalpel instead.

“Medical stuff huh? Looks like Henrik rubbed off on you,” Anti laughed, but was quickly cut off by Dark leaning over and gliding the scalpel across one of his bound hands. The skin was peeling off nicely, exposing the bloody muscles of Anti’s hand. He heard Anti’s breath hitch at that, the blood pooling near his head. When Dark was satisfied with his work, he tossed the scalpel aside and made quick work of Anti’s pants.

“Thank god it’s about time,” Anti groaned as one of Dark’s blood slicked hands wrapped around his cock, the rhythm slow and steady. Dark leaned down and bit Anti’s shoulder hard, digging his teeth into the muscle and getting a mouthful of it. Anti’s hips jerked upwards, his cock jumping in Dark’s hand. Dark was already hard again and he was craving more. But for now, he focused on eating away at Anti’s shoulder, and he definitely didn’t taste bad. Thoughts of punishment were out the door now and Dark was genuinely enjoying this. He felt in control, having Anti’s very life in his hands. Maybe he could push it farther.

Dark withdrew from Anti’s shoulder, trying to get out of his clothes one handed. Luckily it worked, and he was finally naked. 

“You think you’re ready for more?” Dark cooed, his hand speeding up on Anti’s cock.

“Do whatever you want, I don’t fucking care! Just hurt me, kill me even!” Anti was begging again, wincing every time he curled up his skinned hand. Dark smirked at that, nails growing longer as he brought one hand up to Anti’s left eye, digging in. Anti screamed, cock throbbing in Dark’s hand. It didn’t take long until Dark heard a squelching sound, Anti’s eye now removed and impaled on his nail. Dark grinned as he brought it down to Anti’s mouth, rubbing it against his lips.

“Open,” Dark commanded and Anti obliged, taking his eye into his mouth and biting down hard. It would be absolutely disgusting to see this normally, but now it only made Dark’s cock grow harder as the fluid dribbled down Anti’s neck, collecting in the mess of come and blood. Anti moaned loudly as he swallowed it, his left eye socket bloody and empty. 

“I think it’s time we put that new hole to use,” Dark snickered, Anti moaning as he positioned the head of his cock at the empty socket. It wasn’t very deep, but Dark could work with that. He thrust in shallowly, moaning at the feeling of the slick blood around his cock.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” Anti groaned, whining when Dark released his cock. Dark suddenly got an idea, materializing a gun in his hand, placing it to Anti’s forehead.

“Kill me. I’ll come back anyway, kill me and I’ll come!” Anti begged as Dark fucked his eye socket, his grip on the gun tightening. It didn’t take much longer for Dark to come, his come painting the inside of the socket white. 

“If you insist,” Dark shrugged, flicking the safety off and pulling the trigger. There was a loud noise and Dark’s ears began to ring, the back of Anti’s head blown clean off. There was a mess of gore beneath him, his one good eye now glassy and lifeless. Dark had never seen anything more beautiful, in a disgusting way. Dark was hard again now, moving down Anti’s lifeless body to position himself at Anti’s entrance. He duly noted that Anti had come all over his ruined stomach, just like he promised.

When Dark finally sank in, it felt like heaven. Anti was so tight, stretched around Dark’s huge cock. For once he didn’t have to hear Anti screaming or mocking him, he was finally Dark’s dead little fucktoy. Dark panted as he thrust in, gripping Anti’s pale hips, digging more wounds into them. He briefly thought of tasting the gore of Anti’s head, but he decided to focus on getting off. Then, just as he said, Anti sucked in a deep breath, coming back to life as his head began to heal itself, his eye regaining its black color. 

“Keep fucking me, oh god!” Anti whined, and Dark finally let his wrists go, too focused on chasing his orgasm. Anti immediately grabbed Dark by his hair, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. He could still taste his come on Anti’s lips, their tongues meeting as they moaned in unison, Dark digging his fingers into the bare muscle of Anti’s ruined hand. Anti howled again, screaming as Dark hit his sweet spot over and over again.

Anti was hard again, Dark’s free hand going down to wrap around Anti’s neglected cock, stroking in time with his sharp thrusts. 

“You looked so beautiful when you were dead, you know? You were so tight around me, taking me better than you do when you’re alive,” Dark rasped, his orgasm nearing. Anti’s breath hitched, throwing his head back in pleasure as Dark took his opportunity to bite down on his neck wound. With that, Anti came in his hand, screaming Dark’s name. That’s all it took for Dark to come, roaring as his aura flickered, emptying himself inside of Anti.

They laid like that for a few minutes, both of them panting heavily. Luckily, the rest of Anti’s body started to heal, slowly returning to normal.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that much in my entire life,” Dark sighed in content, pulling Anti against his chest.

“If that was your idea of a punishment, I’d love to do it again,” Anti chuckled, curling up into Dark’s arms.

“Please don’t tempt me,” Dark sighed, already starting to drift off.

“You’re gonna need a new bed. This ones fucking disgusting,” Anti snorted, the wet blood on the bed staining his skin.

“As if what we just did wasn’t disgusting enough,” Dark yawned, earning himself a laugh from Anti.

Sure, the punishment didn’t go as planned, but at least he had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
